


Cheater

by BABYMOCHl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Party, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABYMOCHl/pseuds/BABYMOCHl
Summary: You get a little bit too drunk at a university party that you attended with your best friend, Jisoo, and your boyfriend, Johnny.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Cheater

"Hell yeah! Take it all off!" You drunkenly yelled at your best friend who was raising her shirt up slowly. You've been at this university for two years and this is your tenth time that you're attending a party. Your boyfriend, Johnny, was always by your side at these parties because he knows how you can get. Johnny was really popular amongst people at the university which made you gain the same popularity.

"Yo, Johnny!" Jaehyun yelled at your boyfriend and pointed to him, smirking. "Come join us real quick. We rolling up over here!" Jaehyun finished his sentence and Johnny looked at you. "Babe, promise me you won't get into any trouble while I'm with Jaehyun." Johnny demanded and you nodded your head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." You slurred and Johnny looked unamused. "No, you have to say that you promise you won't get into any trouble." He repeated and you sighed loudly and annoyedly. You raised your right hand up and put your left hand over your chest and giggled. "I promise that I will behave while you're with..." You trailed off and started slurring your words again. "Good enough, I'll be back." Johnny placed a kiss on your cheek and went upstairs with Jaehyun and few other of their friends.

You frown as you can't find your drunk best friend anymore and you wobble to the kitchen for another drink, despite the fact that you had like six drinks already. You find an unoccupied and unopened bottle of vodka. You look around to see if it belonged to anyone. Seeing that no one was paying any attention to it, you snatched the bottle from the kitchen counter and started drinking slowly.

-

"Johnny!" You drunkenly yelled and walked through the crowd of people at the party. You were too drunk to remember that he was with Jaehyun and his friends, getting high. "Johnny!" You yelled again, louder and more slurred this time and Donghyuck, one of Johnny's friends who mostly vapes and only smokes weed when it's exam week, walked up to you. "You know Johnny is upstairs, right?" He asked and you groaned. "Well, I can't find Jisoo anywhere and I need someone to..." You burped and felt something come up. "How much did you have to drink this time?" Donghyuck asked you, amused at your behavior tonight. "6... 7... A whole bottle?" You slurred and your vision started going blurry.

As time passed by and Donghyuck watched over you, you started to feel really lightheaded and dizzy. Donghyuck soon got intrigued by something else and left you alone. You went upstairs to look for Johnny since he was the only thing on your drunken mind. You bursted into every room upstairs. Some rooms had some students making out, others were empty. You had two more rooms to look in and you bursted in one of them, you were faced with a blonde-haired girl on top of a boy who you thought looked like Johnny. Shocked, you opened your mouth to say something but immediately passed out. The loud thud alerted the couple more than they already were since their privacy was invaded by you. "Yo, that's Johnny's girlfriend. Go get Johnny!" was the last words you heard before you completely blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story literally doesn't make sense because I wrote it at 4am with a bad headache.


End file.
